RC-XD
The R'emote '''C'ontrol E'x'''plosive '''D'evice ('''RC-XD) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3 killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. The RC-XD can be shot by enemies and be destroyed, as it has only 1 health. Throwing a flashbang can instantly destroy an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket guards against the RC-XD, however even with Flak Jacket, the player is still not guaranteed to survive. The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment (including other RC-XDs). Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through. The maps are Hanoi, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and Kowloon. They serve as shortcuts and cover to move under. The RC-XD is a very popular killstreak reward, most likely because of the low amount of kills needed, and it usually results in a kill. However some people look down on players who use RC-XD as it is easy to get a kill with, as opposed to the Spy Plane, which is also a 3-killstreak reward will help the whole team. Trivia *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode, unless it is a friendly RC-XD. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed) or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *If you spawn an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *The RC-XD's remote control has no up and down thumb stick, rather it uses an accelerator stick to operate the direction it travels. *It is odd how the player is able to control the RC-XD as the controller has no camera of any sort. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *Care Packages can't destroy an RC-XD Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Rcxd.jpg|An RCXD being launched by a player Videos Video:Black Ops - RC Car does a Nasty Backflip|RC-XD killstreak killcam Video:Black Ops - RC Car or Submarine?|RC-XD glitch on Radiation Video:Why You Shouldn't Quabble Over Care Packages - Call of Duty Black Ops Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Best RC Car Kills References ru:RC-XD Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards